


Falling Through the Holidays

by MadamIchaIcha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holiday, Holidays, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamIchaIcha/pseuds/MadamIchaIcha
Summary: When her date mysteriously vanishes after the Halloween Gala, Sakura is perplexed. Luckily, a new job opportunity (and her new boss) keeps her mind busy and off trivial matters. Feelings abound and secrets are exposed in this journey from Halloween to Christmas. Enjoy the holiday fluff!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. All Hallows Eve

Enjoying her stroll to work, Sakura slipped through the dense fog that clung to the ground that crisp autumn morning. As the leaves crunched beneath her feet, she sipped her steaming coffee, sighing as its warmth washed over her in a little moment of satisfaction. This was her favorite time of day.

It was early, the sun still sleeping like most people in the village at this hour. With the absence of the usual hustle and bustle, the streets were clear and so was her mind. Her peaceful walks to the hospital before her shift gave her plenty of time to think and prepare for the day.

This day, however, would be a little different.

Almost half a year had flown by since the end of the war, and everyone was looking forward to a little fun and festivity. All Hallows Eve provided the possibility for such enjoyment, so as to boost spirits, Tsunade announced Konoha would be holding a Ghoulish Gala in celebration of the candy coated holiday. With the village still recovering in the aftermath of the war, all ticket sales and proceeds would go straight towards the reconstruction and upgrading costs.

It sounded like a good time, and honestly, she needed a healthy dose of that these days.

Luckily, it would be a short shift today, and she'd have plenty of time to help with the setup and make it home to get dressed for the event. She struggled with her costume options, but decided to go with her first choice, much to Ino's disappointment. She had spent several hours with the blonde searching through each rack of every store in the entire village, but nothing spoke to her. It was either too juvenile, too risque, or too boring.

Besides, Ino could grumble all she wanted... at least she had a date for the gala.

Dropping off her purse at her desk, Sakura flipped through the charts on top, noting a familiar name on one of the folders in the stack. Chuckling to herself, she shook her head in disbelief before slipping on her lab coat and disappearing down the hall.

Seems Halloween always had a funny way of bringing about the unexpected.

Looking through the window of the door she stopped in front of, Sakura had to stifle a laugh. What an interesting day it would be if this was any sort of indication for what was yet to come. With a hand coming up to still her lips from further laughter, she turned and took a deep and calming breath. After gathering her composure, she gave a knock on the door and made her way inside.

"Hello Konohamaru-kun. Getting an early start on your costume, I see?"

"Yeah, yeah... this is soooo hilarious!" his muffled voice barked.

"I'm sorry, it's not every day that I get to see a young boy with a pumpkin stuck on his head."

"I'm thirteen, baaaka! Besides, you and Naruto-neechan are only eighteen, so don't talk to me like I'm some little kid. I'm practically a man."

"Sorry, young sir," she smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway..." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm the Headless Horseman, but I... I forgot to carve it first. Who would even wear this for a head? It's too heavy, and my neck is killin' me! Please get this thing off!"

"Firstly, you shouldn't yell at someone who is here to help. Secondly, legend says the Headless Horseman carried his own head, or a Jack-O-Lantern in the latter children's adaptation, in his arms. He didn't literally wear a pumpkin for a head. And thirdly-"

"Okay, I get it. Sorry I didn't study Mythology 101... but it's getting kinda hard to breath in here, Sakura-chan. Please help me get this off. I'd use my Rasengan, but I didn't want to accidentally become the real Headless Horseman."

"Oh, don't be such an Ichabod. Just calm down and lay back. You'll be free soon enough."

"Who?!" the boy shouted through the gourd, confused as he laid back on the examination table.

With her chakra laden hands, she pressed gently against the curvature of the pumpkin, releasing small bursts of energy that would slowly soften the rind. After a few careful minutes, she was able to pull it off successfully in one piece. He was lucky she wasn't in a worse mood, as she might have been tempted to bash the vegetable into pieces in order to free him.

Pushing that thought aside, she watched the pulp covered kid pick seeds out of his ears and hair, trying her best not to laugh at the unusual sight before her.

"So you didn't think about gutting it completely, or cutting out any eye holes? How did you expect to see... or breath? How did you even get here with this thing on your head?"

"I was only trying it on for size, to see if it was big enough. My plan was to scare Moegi this morning by popping out of some bushes... but then I got stuck. Luckily Udon was with me, so I was at least able to get here."

"Well, I'm glad it's off, Konohamaru, but if you try it again... this will be your head," she warned, popping the pumpkin between her hands like a balloon, sending it crumbling to the floor.

With a pained and horrified look on his face, Konohamaru gulped loudly, turning white as a ghost. In a flash, he jumped up from the examination table and out the door, running down the hallway at top speed.

"No running in the hospital!" Sakura shouted after him from her stance in the doorway.

"No shouting, either..." a stern voice behind her bit through clenched teeth.

Spine stiffening, Sakura nervously laughed as she turned to face a very hungover Tsunade.

"Gomen, Tsunade-sama. You're here awfully early this morning. Is there anything you'd like me to do for you after I finish my rounds?"

"As a matter of fact, I do..." the older woman grinned, her honey colored eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint.

* * * * *

With the chakra surging through her body, Sakura made moving the heavy props and decorations for the gala look easy. Although, it could have easily been the boiling rage she felt at the moment, as she replayed the conversation with the soon-to-be retired Hokage in her head.

Before she stepped down, Tsunade declared that she would be overseeing the reconstruction of the village as the last of her duties, claiming it was her mess to clean, and that her successor should not inherit her problems.

Although that sounded noble at the time, Sakura was beginning to think it was just an excuse her mentor used to milk her current staff. Not only would the ticket sales count toward the rebuilding fund, but also any and every donation. Just to spice things up... or make Sakura's life more stressful... Tsunade also had the ingenious idea of auctioning off various memorabilia and people.

Seems attendees would be able to buy a dance from anyone (un)lucky enough to be selected for the auction. Even after her lengthy refusal to participate in such an awkward event, she unfortunately had to agree, lest she risked losing her current position as Head Medic. After Tsunade threatened to demote her to sponge bath duty for the next three months, it hardly felt like a request, and more like an order.

Just thinking about the whole ordeal was giving her anxiety. Who would pay money to dance with her?What if it was some creepy old man who was all hands and no teeth? Or... what if no one wanted to dance with her?

Shivering at the thought for the nth time that day, Sakura continued to mumble under her breath, heaving the spooky trees Yamato sensei had created for the entryway with ease. Seems everyone had taken care of the interior decorations, but no one was strong enough to move the heavy decorations for the entrance. Looks like she'd be taking care of this job herself, since Choji wouldn't have the space needed to expand to his full size inside the tight hallway of the convention center.

As one of the newest additions to the village, the convention center proved to be the perfect venue for such a large event.

Upon arrival, guests would turn in their tickets at the admissions tent posted out front. Once allowed entry, they would make their way down the hallway that was converted into a haunted forest. The creeping branches of the bare trees would guide them through the dark and foggy path filled with frightful sights and sounds before opening up into the inner sanctum of the center.

As they exit the forest, they are met with the large open space of the venue, which was adorned with cobwebs, cauldrons, graveyard décor, and all the pumpkins Konoha farms had to offer. There would be black curtains lining every surface inside the space, which were dotted with twinkling pixie lights that resembled the starry night sky.

The atmosphere was sure to be appreciated by everyone in attendance, as the center was large enough to house not only a buffet and tables for dining, but mini game booths, a dance floor, and a stage for the band, as well.

Looking around, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and nodded at what the hard work from a few weeks of stressful planning had accomplished.

Deciding not to let the impending dance of doom cast a shadow over her head, Sakura tweaked a few more decorations before making her leave. She had spent far too much time on making sure everything was perfect for the party, and was now eating into her own prep time for this evening.

Sprinting across the rooftops, she could only hope that Ino would be out of the shower by the time she got home. Kamisama only knows what she did in there, but it always took that woman three times longer than her to get cleaned up and ready. Hopefully the bathroom would be freed up, and she could get into costume with little to no fuss from her roommate.

As the sun began to set, Sakura could feel the excitement well up inside her, as the holiday atmosphere came to life in the dusky skyline of Konoha.

Digging her keys out of her purse, Sakura heard shouting coming from the other side of the front door. Stilling herself, she listened closely, unsure of what she would see once the door was opened.

"Be careful, you're smearing my lipstick!"

"Well then move your lips, sweetheart. I'm just trying to do it like you asked."

"You're taking so long, my jaw is starting to hurt. Hurry up!"

Knocking abruptly before the conversation – and whatever else was happening – continued, Sakura grimaced at the chilling mental images those words conjured up in her head.

"Come in!" Ino shouted through the door.

"Are you guys... decent?" Sakura probed, keeping her eyes closed as she poked her head around the opened door.

"Hardly," Kiba smirked, winking at Ino knowingly.

Letting one eye chance a glance at the couple, Sakura could see that they were both fully clothed, much to her surprise. Sighing in relief, she shut the door behind her and kicked off her shoes.

"Sakura, you're late! You better hurry and get ready. Kiba just finished putting on my fangs, so we're leaving soon. The party starts in-"

"Yes, I'm aware. I'm just gonna hop in the shower real quick. It won't take me long to get ready. It's a good thing I picked out a simple costume, huh?"

"I still think it's boring and cliché. You could do so much better."

"Not all of us can be... what are you again?"

"We're vampires," Ino lilted, showing off her sharp incisors.

"Sexy vampires," Kiba added, throwing an arm around Ino's waist, pulling her close.

"How cliché," Sakura stated flatly, mirroring the blonde's own words.

"Just working with what I've got. Kiba already has fangs, so it made total sense."

"Mmm, yes. The better to bite you with, my dear."

"Sounds like you guys should have been Red Riding Hood and the hungry wolf," Sakura laughed, heading off into her bedroom.

"Damn it, Forehead! I didn't even think of that... where were you last week when we were out buying these expensive capes?!"

"Don't worry, dollface. At least now we have every reason to suck on each other's necks all night."

Sakura could hear Ino's giggling and shrieking through her bedroom door, and rolled her eyes at what was probably occurring at that moment in their living room. Those two were all hands these days. She didn't really care, but why must they always do it around her. It only served as a dreaded reminder of her own loneliness.

She had thought that Sasuke would be around after the war, but she was sorely mistaken. He was detained for intense questioning for months afterwards, and then left the village to travel on his own, once again.

Naruto had said it was for the sake of the village, and that he would be searching for Kaguya's hideout and any evidence that there were more Otsutsuki members out there. But to Sakura, all it sounded like was an excuse.

Maybe there was a small chance he was actually doing some real good being away from the village, should anyone come after him and his newly acquired powers. But a large part of her knew that deep down, he'd never return her feelings. Besides, they way Naruto and Kakashi spoke of Sasuke's new mission made it sound like he'd be out of touch for a long time. And Sakura was not a fan of the long distance relationship.

She wanted more... so much more from her partner.

She wanted to feel close to them... the heat of their body... the touch of their lips...

Shaking away the flush she felt on her cheeks, Sakura undressed in a flurry of fabric, and stepped into the steaming shower, eager to wash away all her anxiety. Once she was squeaky clean, she wrapped her hair up in a towel and slipped into her dressing robe.

Tapping her finger against her bottom lip, the medic pondered about her makeup while staring at the costume laid out on her bed. She didn't usually waste time with the stuff, but it was Halloween, she wanted to have some fun with her look. Especially if she was to reign in a donation for a dance.

Bursting through her door, Ino barged in without apology and headed straight for the bathroom. Even though the bathroom was between their bedrooms and Ino had her own entrance, she'd rather use Sakura's door for some reason. Either the woman was completely oblivious, or extremely rude.

"Where is the black eyeliner?" the blonde yelled, rummaging through the bag of makeup on the counter.

"I'm not sure Ino-pig, you would be the last person to have used it," Sakura assured, drying off the end of her hair with the towel.

"Ah, found it!" she exclaimed, running back out into the living room.

With the door slamming behind her, Sakura hurriedly dressed.

She knew no one would be able to see them, but she was rather looking forward to wearing her Halloween themed undergarments beneath her costume. She giggled when she saw them in the store, but the more she looked at the matching set, the more she wanted them.

The black bra and panties had lace detailing around the edges, but were adorned with festive holiday details. Each cup of the bra had glow in the dark eyes and whiskers, and the back of the panties had a cat tail printed on them. Sure it was silly, but it matched her costume perfectly.

After slipping on some fishnet stockings, Sakura stepped into her long black dress, struggling with the zipper in the back. As if on cue, Ino sauntered back through the bedroom to replace the eye liner, scoffing at the sight of her friend contorting herself in order to close the back of the dress.

"Need some help?"

"Maybe," Sakura huffed, blowing the damp strands of hair out of her face.

"Turn," Ino instructed, closing the zipper and taking in the sight before her.

Turning around to face Ino, Sakura posed, showing off her costume proudly. She thought it looked great, perfect even, for the celebration that would be starting soon. But as she noticed the frown on her friend's face, she felt her confidence fizzle.

"What is it, Pig?"

"It's just so... blah."

"Well, it's a little late for me to change costumes."

"Maybe you don't have to. Perhaps this bland dress can be saved with a few minor adjustments," Ino grinned.

Eyeing the garment, Ino noticed just how much fabric there was to work with. Sure the bodice was laced up the front, creating a nice and narrow waistline... but the rest of the dress felt so overwhelming, completely hiding the svelte body beneath.

The long sleeves were just a little too long, and the awkward length of the skirt didn't seem long enough. In her honest opinion, she wasn't sure where Sakura had purchased the item, but she was sure she hadn't paid much for it.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from Sakura's desk, Ino began the major overhaul this costume needed. Ignoring her friend's objections, Ino began shredding and cutting the thin black fabric until she was satisfied Sakura looked the part.

In a matter of minutes, the long and demure dress was no more. Thankfully her mother had taught her how to sew years ago, so the minor pins and tucks that were needed only took a few minutes. Ino had started with the bottom of the dress, cutting off scraps of material, which she added at the waist to build a tutu-like shape. The short skirt, now made of the pinned shreds of the dress from whence it came, showed off Sakura's toned legs in all their fishnet-covered glory.

The long sleeves were also shredded in the same fashion, the long bits of fabric dangling loosely from the elbow, giving the garment more of a high fantasy feel. Ino even gave her friend cleavage, creating a low cut, sweetheart neckline with a few conveniently placed pins.

Chuckling to herself, Ino pushed Sakura into the bathroom. With the costume complete, she now needed hair and makeup.

Starting off with a blow dry, Ino then curled her hair and left them coiled to set while she began on makeup. Sakura had beautiful, porcelain-like skin, so only minor work was needed. With a smokey cat eye and some blood red lipstick, Ino added a bit of sparkle to her cheeks and the corners of her eyes for a more enchanting feel. With a few tiny star stickers dotting the apples of her cheeks, Sakura's magical makeup was complete.

Letting down the curled coif, Ino ran her fingers through the loose curls and secured the pointed hat to Sakura's head. Pushing her friend out of the bathroom and over to the full length mirror to get her opinion, Ino began to smile. Pleased with her own work, she waited for Sakura's reaction.

Slowly, she could see her face light up, as she began twirling back and forth. Taking the time to take in each detail, Sakura gasped and cooed, loving how it turned out. She was terrified of what Ino would do, almost expecting the worst, but, she had to say... she was impressed.

"Ino... it's... perfect!"

"I know. You look damn good, Forehead. Glad the nun costume is gone."

"But I'm a witch..."

"Yes, now you are. Earlier, you were a nun."

"Okay, okay. I get it, Ino-pig. I'm boring. Thank you."

"Not tonight, you aren't. Now, let's go. We're late!"

Slipping on her heels, and throwing on the costume jewelry she had bought for this evening, Sakura quickly joined her friends waiting in the living room.

"Nice eyeliner, Kiba. It really suits you."

"Aww, see?! I told you it would look stupid," the fanged man grumbled to his date.

"Don't be silly, babe. It makes your eyes look so smoldering and seductive."

"Oh, really? You look quite tasty, yourself," Kiba purred, biting at Ino's neck.

Walking around the disgustingly cute couple groping each other, Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you guys suck."

"Thank you. That's what vampires are supposed to do," Kiba smirked, running a hand through his slicked back locks.

"Can we leave now?" Sakura interrupted, waiving the small wooden wand Yamato sensei had made for her toward the door.

"Off we go!" Ino cheered, slapping Kiba's ass on the way out. "It's time to party!"


	2. Ghoulish Gala

By the time they arrived, the Ghoulish Gala was in full swing.

The line at the admissions booth was wrapped around the building, but on their way to the back of the line, they spotted two familiar faces.

Standing in line, arms wrapped around each other were Naruto and Hinata, standing nose to nose and completely lost in the moment as Jack and Sally.

"Sweet costumes" Kiba exclaimed, eyeing their painted faces.

"You both look so adorable," Sakura smiled, giving them each a hug.

"Thanks, it was Hinata's idea," Naruto confessed, "I had no idea who Jack Skeleton was-"

"It's 'Skellington' Naruto-kun, 'Jack Skellington'."

"But she made me watch this Nightmare Christmas Halloween musical, and I was hooked. It's so good, you guys have to see it!"

"I'm pretty sure everyone has seen it," Sakura placated, giving him a reassuring nod. "It's a classic."

"Really? Well, I'm a fan now," the whiskered blonde grinned. "You all look great! I can't wait to get inside and see everyone else. Halloween is so much fun."

"Yeah, it looks pretty crowded," Sakura admitted, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! It'll be fun. Looks like we'll meet our goal and have enough money to move forward with the village expansion and recovery plan. I hear you'll be helping out with the auction as well," the Hokage hopeful snickered.

"Don't remind me," she groaned, hating the thought of the events to come.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of people bidding on you," Hinata soothed, offering her a genuine smile.

"Maybe..."

"Look around," Ino argued, "It's a mathematical impossibility that a crowd of this size wouldn't have a single person willing to pay good money to dance with such a sexy little witch like you."

"I hope you're right, I can't fathom the idea of standing up on that stage alone without so much as one bid."

"Well, on the bright side... at least you won't be alone. Both Naruto and I were selected to auction off a dance, as well," Ino chirped, flashing her a toothy grin.

"Really?! Who else was chosen?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Guess we'll find out soon enough," Ino shrugged as they shuffled ahead in line.

Luckily, the line was moving pretty fast, and soon they were making their trek through the haunted forest.

Knowing what her friends were in for, Sakura walked behind the two couples, anticipating their reactions. The fog machines were performing beautifully as the hallway floor was coated in a thick film. The tree branches wobbled as the crew worked their magic, and even Akamaru was pulling his part, as the "howling wolf" bellowed close by.

All was going perfectly until the spirits in the trees made their appearance, their faces lighting up inside the knotholes of the trees. It was a simple illusion, really.

The trees were hollow so a crew member could occupy each one, and there was a colored screen covering the hole where their face would be. So when a group was passing through, they were to turn on flashlights beneath their chins, giving the impression of a sudden, ghost-like apparition.

As they made their way through, everyone gasped, as would be expected by the sudden appearance of spirits in the forest, but Naruto yelped and ran for the exit, leaving everyone – including his date – behind.

When the group made their way out of the forest, they found the poor blonde heaved over, hands on his knees, fighting for air.

"Naruto, you can't be serious... it was just Sai and Yamato sensei," Sakura giggled.

"It was their faces... their dead... lifeless... faces. It creeps me out!" Naruto wheezed.

"Come along, Jack," Hinata comforted, rubbing her hand on his back, "Let's get you some punch."

As the two made their way toward the buffet, the rest of the group took their time gazing around the interior of the party.

Everything looked perfect.

The band was playing, the bass was bumping, and there were already so many people dancing and having a blast. All the costumes made recognizing people a bit difficult, but that's what heightened the mystery of the evening.

A strange face could walk right past you, and you'd have no idea it was someone you'd known for years.

With the music stopping, the whole room erupted in applause. Looking towards the stage, Sakura could see why...

"Is that... Killer B?" Ino yelled above the crowd.

"Yep, it sure is," Sakura confirmed, gloating ever so brilliantly.

Initially, the party planning committee scrambled when trying to find a band that would agree to do this event. But then she remembered a certain someone who was quite lyrical, and after speaking with Tsunade, was amazed at how easy it was to get him and his band to perform there tonight. If there was one thing the Raikage's brother loved... it was performing.

Tonight was no different.

Ever the showman, B was dressed head to tail in a purple pinstripe suit, complete with large bullhorns on his head.

Gyuki would be so proud.

Just behind him were his two band mates, Black Panther and Wolverine. She was unsure who B had brought with him to the stage tonight, but if she had to guess, it was probably Darui and Omoi. They both had platinum blonde hair, and there looked to be some sort of toothpick or lollipop sticking out of Wolverine's mouth, so she could only make an educated guess at this point. Either way, they were bound to put on quite a show.

"Yo yo yo, Happy Halloween, Konoha!" the hype man called out over the roar of the crowd before the next set began.

Welcome all to the Ghoulish Gala,

Drop some cash,

And ladies, grab a fella,

Place ya bets on priceless prizes,

No time here for compromises,

And don't forget – Hold onto ya pants,

When the clock strikes twelve,

Place your bets on a dance,

In the meantime,

Call us the Beastly Boys,

Cuz this party's nonstop,

We came to make some noise!

As the music kicked off, Sakura saw a flash run by her, making her flinch. It was moving too fast for her to focus on, but when she looked up, she saw an enthusiastic Naruto jump onstage and start dancing with Killer B. As the jinchuriki buddies fell right into step, the thunderous crowd seemed enthralled by the spectacle. Honestly, those two were too much for her some days... but, at least everyone was having a good time.

Looking around, she noticed that she had lost both Ino and Kiba in all the ruckus, shrugging it off as she made her way through the crowd. She was getting a bit hungry, but the line for the buffet was almost as bad as the line outside. Moving along, she snaked her way through the throngs of people perusing the items up for sale.

With curiosity winning, she peeked over shoulders to see what was worth all the fuss.

Apparently in the hopes of making some serious cash, the village was selling lots of shinobi artifacts and even a few more recent trinkets. Seems Naruto was auctioning off his tattered orange jacket, Tsunade was selling one of her prized bottles of Sake from the oldest distillery in Rice Country, and even Sasuke was selling his rope belt from his days with Orochimaru.

Raising a brow, Sakura wasn't sure how anyone had gotten hold of that particular item of clothing. How could someone who wasn't even in the village these days contribute to such an event? Perhaps he had no idea someone had put his belongings up for sale, as he had been incognito for months.

There were many others that were selling their prized possessions as well, including Genma's senbon, Ichiraku's 'free ramen for a year' voucher, Gai sensei's leg weights, and a wood carving of the entire village, courtesy of Yamato sensei.

There was one item that piqued her interest more than any other, and it was a simple book. It looked more like a journal, since it wasn't published and merely scribbles on paper, but it apparently belonged to Jiraiya, the pervy sage, himself.

"The Traveling Warrior and Other Short Stories," she read to herself, glancing over the bidding sheet beside the book in the glass case.

Noticing there was only one bet placed on the book, Sakura upped the price and signed her name. She could only think of one person that should deserve such a prize, and that was his number one fan. She was actually surprised that he hadn't laid his claim to the item as of yet, but who knows if he would even show up to something like this. Just in case, she felt compelled to do this one thing for him, knowing how much it would mean to him.

"I didn't know you were a fan of Jiraiya's work," a voice chuckled from behind her.

Turning to face them, Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin. She had come face to face with Shikamaru who was dressed like the Joker. Clad in a burgundy suit, green hair, and face painted like the sad clown he was, Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest. That was the last person she expected to see as she turned around.

"Damn it, Shikamaru... you know how I am about clowns!"

"Happy Halloween," he and Temari chorused, looking almost adorable in their clown prince and princess costumes.

"Joker and Harley, very nice," Sakura admitted trying to calm her nerves.

"It was Temari's idea... she wanted a couples costume for-"

"Excuse me?" Temari snarled, "I thought you wanted a couples costume?"

"Oh, I did- do... I do want it. It's nice," he laughed nervously. "Have I told you how hot you look in that body suit, honey?"

Shaking her head, Sakura took this awkward moment to slip away unnoticed. She didn't want to be associated with anything that was bound to happen next. With a spitfire like Temari, it was always hard to tell when, or if, she was joking. Seems their costume selection was quite befitting.

Plus, Sakura really didn't feel like hanging around another couple, so far, that's all she had run into, and looking around the room... that was all she saw.

Choji and Karui were the Hulk and Black Widow, Anko and Iruka were Medusa and Perseus, Tenten and Lee were Hazel and ChaCha, Shizune and Genma were Morticia and Gomez, and even Kotetsu and Izumo had a couples costume as Frankenstein and his monster.

She was surrounded by them.

It was a depressing realization, but accurate, nonetheless. Suddenly stifled by the atmosphere of the inner ballroom, Sakura decided she needed some fresh air, slipping out the side doors to the little balcony designated as a smoking area. Leaning against the metal bars of the railing, she inhaled a deep and calming breath.

When she opened her eyes, she watched the twinkling of the stars, hoping they would calm her nerves. She could still hear the muffled cacophony of the gala going on behind the doors, but at least out here, she could breathe. Maybe no one would notice if she retreated into the night...

She was damn tempted to leave, but feared what Tsunade would do to her if she did.

"It's not fair!" she cried out into the dark sky, kicking the metal railing in front of her.

With her head hanging low, she was currently working up the nerve to return to the party and await the dance auction that was sure to begin soon. She would just have to smile through it, tough it out, and be on her merry way. With duty done and job safe, surely she would be allowed to go home and get comfortable. Her pajamas were calling her name...

"Rough night?" a voice inquired, startling her from her thoughts.

"You could say that," she eased, looking around but seeing no one. "Sorry, for the screaming. I thought I was alone."

"Nope. I, too, came out here to escape the crowd."

The disembodied voice came from above her, so she craned her neck to get a better look at the roof of the building, seeing only a pair of black boots dangling over the ledge. She was quite curious, seeing how she didn't recognize the man's voice. Why would someone who dislikes crowds come to a village event?

"Did your date make you come to this thing tonight?" she guessed, staring at the newly formed dent in the railing by her feet.

"No," the man chuckled, "Afraid not. I'm here for the auction."

"Which one?" she jested, shaking her head at the reminder of what was sure to be an unpleasant memory.

"Ah, yes. Well, I am merely after a priceless possession from a dear friend."

Silently she wondered which item they were referring to, but her thoughts soon circled back to the event that was about to transpire. She really wished she didn't have to put herself so far outside her comfort zone in order to keep the job she had worked so hard for, but her hands were tied.

"Well, good luck with the auction," she sighed, turning to head for the door.

"And you, as well," the voice answered cryptically.

Before she could respond, Ino burst through the side door, taking her by surprise.

"There you are!" she griped, "I've been looking all over for you, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just having a conversation..." Sakura trailed off, eyes glued to the roof's edge where the pair of legs had been seconds prior.

"With who, yourself?" Ino alleged, looking around skeptically. "There's no one out here."

"Yeah... weird," she whispered, eyes searching the roof for any sign of the man.

"Alright, you trickster. Stop creeping me out, and let's go use your enchanting prowess to get you some bids. The auction starts soon, and Tsunade said we need to go ahead and line up backstage."

There was no escaping now.

It was time.


	3. A Stranger's Spell

Making their way through the dancing crowd, Ino and Sakura found their way backstage and awaited further instructions. They were joined by a few more familiar faces, and Sakura felt a wave of relief as she felt less imposed upon, and more excited for the auction to begin.

As the stagehand lined everyone up behind the curtain, the music stopped and Sakura felt her hands go clammy.

'It'll be fun... this is for the village... it'll be fun... this is for the village' she kept repeating in her mind like a calming mantra.

As the audience applauded the efforts of Killer B and his Beastly Boys, they made their exit, and Sakura felt her nerves skyrocket. With her pulse racing, and a flush spreading across her cheeks, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

It was showtime.

At least she was toward the back of the line, and had a few extra precious minutes before the spotlight would be on her. Soon, this would all be over, and Tsunade would be off her back. She was lucky Sakura loved her job so much, or else there wouldn't have been a chance in hell she would ever agree to do something like this... even if it was for the sake of the village.

With the crowd cheering and whistling, Sakura peeked around the line of people towards the stage, finding herself speechless as Tsunade took the stage.

"Hello, Konoha! Welcome to the Ghoulish Gala. Is everyone ready for the main event?"

Judging by the roar of the crowd, Tsunade should have put herself up for auction with a costume like that. Abandoning her Hokage robes for the night, she now donned a look not suitable for the faint of heart. From the black bouffant wig, to the slinky black dress with the hip-high slit, Tsunade was no more, as Elvira took the stage.

With her generous endowments squeezed into the deep v-neck of her dress, the Mistress of the Dark certainly had everyone's attention as she explained the rules of the event.

With the highest bidder getting a dance from the person of their choosing, she assured them that their money would be well spent as they moved forward with their new vision of Konoha. It was a genius plan, but one that still didn't sit quite right with Sakura.

Perhaps it was just her nerves, though...

"Without further ado, let's hear it for our first dance up for auction. Please welcome to the stage, the best assistant and friend a ghoul could ask for, Shizune!"

Making her way to center stage, Shizune posed, folding her arms over her chest and stood confident and proud, fully becoming Morticia Addams. She turned and posed, raising a brow at the whooping crowd as the bids came rolling in.

With the bids topping out at five hundred ryo, the winner paid his dues to Tsunade, and took his place beside Shizune at the back of the stage while they waited for all the dances to be auctioned off.

One by one, the line dwindled, and Sakura felt her throat closing up as breathing became suddenly difficult. She was nervous, but mostly wanted the moment to be over. Thus far, Ino had fetched the most money, with her bid topping out at eight hundred fifty ryo from the Fire Daimyo's son, who seemed to be her biggest fan.

It was now her turn.

"Good luck, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered, slapping her on the back, almost pushing her out on stage.

Swallowing the sick that welled up in her throat at being thrust into the spotlight, Sakura calmly made her way toward center stage. The blinding light followed her, as she ignored the urge to fidget under its scrutiny.

"Please welcome to the stage, my apprentice and your new head medic at Konoha General, Sakura!"

She couldn't prepare herself for the volume of the crowd as it cheered and whistled, bids being shouted before the opening price point had been set. Feeling the blush spread over her cheeks, Sakura played to the crowd, waiving her wand as the tip glowed from the burst of chakra she utilized.

"As a member of the legendary Team 7, we'll start the bidding at five hundred ryo. Do we have any takers?"

To her amazement, the crowd didn't seem bothered by the starting bid, as voices fought to bid over the next. Giving her dress a twirl, Sakura tried her best to appear enticing and worth all the money that was quite literally being thrown at her. To think she'd even get one bid was a compliment, now there were people fighting over her as the bids climbed higher and higher.

"Looks like we have a taker for one thousand ryo, can anyone else top that?" Tsunade bellowed over the crowd.

"Going once... going twice... SOLD for one thousand ryo to Zorro in the back!"

With eyes wide in disbelief, Sakura waiting anxiously for her bidder to come forward. The spotlight was still on her, so she could only see the faces of the people up front, the rest of the huddled mass was just a shadowy blur.

And then... he appeared.

Clad in all black, the caped winner paid his dues and offered his arm to her as they took their place at the back of the stage. With her arm snaked around his elbow, Sakura nervously glanced up at her masked companion. He didn't look familiar, but he also had his eyes covered and donned a wide brimmed hat.

When he glanced over at her, Sakura quickly averted her eyes, feeling silly at having been caught staring. Whomever he was, she counted herself lucky to have such a handsome winner. He was tall, had a sharp jawline, and smelled divine. His cologne, although subtle, was enough for her to take notice of and appreciate.

"Now... for our final dance of the evening. This person is very special, and quite the animal, so the bidding will start at one thousand ryo. This man has trained with the Toad Sages of Mount Myoboku, defeated Pein during the invasion, and is on his way to becoming one of the most powerful Hokages this village has ever seen. Please welcome, your hero and savior of Konoha, Naruto!"

As the shy blonde walked across the stage, Sakura jumped from the instantaneous uproar of the screaming crowd. Women were clawing their way to the front of the stage to place their bets, bills and fists flying through the air as the seemingly feral hoard lost all control.

Apparently, Naruto was a very hot commodity these days, and people just couldn't get enough.

Sakura was taken aback by the turn of events. Once shunned, Naruto now had the attention and respect of every villager. She was happy for him, but did not envy his current position. With his sudden celebrity status, he was sure to face many obstacles she'd never know, but if anyone could handle such a heavy burden, it was the ever persistent Uzumaki.

The bids came flying in so fast Tsunade had a hard time keeping up with all the shouting as the numbers climbed quicker than she could repeat them. At this point, they were well past two thousand ryo, and still climbing. Baffled, Sakura could only stare at the mayhem that was breaking loose right before her eyes.

"This is... insanely unexpected," she commented, earning her a glance from the man beside her.

"I'll say," he chuckled, leaning closer to her as he spoke over the growing noise of the crowd. "Seems like his own date will pay for a dance."

"SOLD for three thousand ryo to Jack's Sally!"

As the crowd whined and groaned, Hinata took the stage and claimed her prize.

Astonished, Sakura could only giggle as the usually shy woman jumped on stage and ran into Naruto's arms. To think she'd throw down an insane amount of cash just to dance with her own date was love at its finest. Those two were sweeter than sugar.

As the nauseatingly cute couple took their positions with the rest of the group on stage, Tsunade thanked the citizens for their passionate involvement in the fundraiser and cued the maestro.

As the slow, beautiful notes of the song began, the couples onstage began their dance.

The spotlight faded, as purple star lights twinkled above them. The fog rolled in over their feet, and the stage was set for magical ambiance as Sakura felt transported to another dimension.

The masked man in front of her offered his gloved hand, bowing before they began. Placing her smaller hand in his, Sakura smiled politely and curtsied as she placed her other hand delicately upon his shoulder. Following his lead, Sakura was amazed at how a simple box step waltz felt more like gliding. She wasn't sure why the assumption that it would be a clumsy attempt at dancing crossed her mind, but she was pleasantly surprised by the effortless synchronization of their movements.

The atmosphere was dim, but she could still make out the dark blue-gray of his eyes as they watched her carefully. The man might have been wearing a hat, but Sakura could make out the brown curls sticking out from beneath the brim.

She was dying to know who this Zorro truly was, but there was something so fascinating about the ambiguity of it all.

"Still having a rough night?" he asked, lowering his head to her ear. His voice was so close, she could feel his breath tickling her neck.

"I thought you didn't like crowds?" Sakura grinned knowingly, realizing it was her rooftop companion that had bought her dance.

"I don't feel so crowded now," he assured, flashing her a debonair grin.

Sakura could see he was looking at her with a careful intensity. There was something about the way his eyes glowed that seemed so familiar, as if she'd peered into their depths many times before.

The gentle touch of his hand around her waist as they continued their waltz was comforting, not creepy or invasive like she had been dreading from a mysterious stranger that would bid on a dance.

Part of her hoped the song would never end, as she felt completely enchanted in this moment. It filled her heart with a hopeful warmth, and left her swooning as she stared at the handsome face of the man who was watching her closely. Sakura had to keep biting the corner of her mouth to keep from smiling too much.

Never in her life had she felt so swept away like this.

"Don't fight it. I happen to like your smile," he whispered into her ear, drawing near her once again.

There was something so seductive about the way he spoke that gave a tremendous weight to such simple words. She could feel the pulsing of her heartbeat through her entire body as he spoke, her breathing becoming shallow as she didn't want to miss a single syllable.

As if remembering her nerves, Sakura averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at the masked man before her. At this point, the full blush her face was sporting was making her feel so warm, she began to fear the threat of sweat.

Inhaling a calming breath, the witchy woman began thinking of how she should even respond to that sort of statement.

Who exactly is this guy?

"You're awfully nice for a stranger."

"Do I seem that strange to you?" he smirked, knowing she was vexed by his obscurity.

Looking more closely at his face, Sakura admired his crooked smile. With his smile widening under her gaze, she noticed the elongated canine that peeked out over his lip. They weren't quite fangs by any stretch of the imagination, but they were longer and sharper looking than a typical canine tooth.

"Yes and no..." she responded cautiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"Your teeth."

"Pardon?"

"It's your teeth. Your cuspids have characteristics most closely associated with the use of ninken, such as the Inuzuka clan. Are you one of Kiba's cousins or something?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Although, some would say my father was known for his teeth."

"Hmm... that's not really ringing any bells for me."

Deciding to forego his thinly veiled – yet amusing – double entendre about how she should know all about his bells, the man couldn't help but smile at her adorable thinking face, as she no doubt wracked her brain for the sake of figuring out his identity.

Ultimately, it was more enjoyable to watch her try to solve this one on her own.

Besides, perhaps this way was the best way to spend time with the real Sakura. If he was to identify himself, there was little chance she'd be her carefree self he saw before him now.

"Well, if you're not in the Inuzuka clan, you must belong to one that specializes in the use of ninken somehow," she pondered aloud.

"I guess you could say that," he chuckled, "But why does that matter? Do you honestly care that much?"

"Of course!" she defended, "I mean, you just paid an insane amount of money just to dance with me... of all people."

"So? It is a fundraiser."

"I see..." she sighed, secretly hoping there was more to it than that.

"It was a win-win situation, really. The village gets money, and I get a dance with you."

"Well, I hope it was worth it. I'd hate to be a disappointment," she confessed, her feet slowing as the music winded down.

"Well worth it," he confessed, lips briefly skimming her cheek as he planted a soft kiss to perfectly punctuate the end of their dance together.

With the screeching of the microphone pulling Sakura out of this daydream like experience, Tsunade's voice bellowed over the crowd once again.

"Thank you ladies and gents of Konoha for your unrivaled spirit and willingness to make this village a better place. I appreciate every single one of you and all the hard work you've put in. We hope you've had a great time tonight, and look forward to your continued commitment to this city we love so much. Be sure you make your final bids on the items for sale, as the auction will be closing in the next twenty minutes. Happy Halloween, everyone!"

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "That reminds me, we should check our bids!"

"Did you also bid on something?"

"Yep," she smiled coyly, "I saw something that would be a perfect gift. I just need to make sure someone didn't outbid me."

"Oh, really?" he added with subtle amusement. "Well, let's go see how we did."

Arm in arm, the two made their way to the opposite side of the room, searching through the items up for sale. The last few minutes of the auction had warranted another rush of people, all of whom, were eager to place their final bets in hopes of winning these prized tokens of history.

Once Sakura found Jiraiya's book, a determined look settled on her face.

"Is something wrong?" the masked man inquired, peering over at her intense expression.

"I don't know who this Sukea guy is, but he sure as hell isn't getting this book."

"This is the gift you wanted for that person?"

"Yes. Only Jiraiya's biggest fan deserves this book, and I intend on getting it for him since he isn't here tonight. It would be the perfect gift, so I have to win this."

"He must be a very special person for you to go through this much trouble acquiring a gift. He's a very lucky man, if I may be so bold."

"I don't know about lucky, but he is definitely very special to me. He's helped me a lot, and I just want to do something to let him know how appreciative I am."

With a smile tugging on the masked man's lips, he watched this woman increase her bid. She had tripled her initial offer, so it was apparent how much she wanted this book. Her generous selflessness was endearing, and it touched his heart. In this moment, it became abundantly clear just how special she was to him as well.

"So?" she nudged, "Do you need to bet on your item one last time?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I've lost that bid. My pockets are spent, and there are others that seem to want it more."

"Oh no... this is all my fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"You spent so much on my dance, now you can't get your friend's item. Let me help you! Which item is it?"

"There's no need. I've already got what I came for, and then some."

"But... you said?"

"I know, but things change. Sometimes for the better."

* * * * *

Once the auction closed, Sakura was able to claim her prize. Smiling ear to ear, she hummed victoriously, looking all too pleased with herself. What had initially been a night filled with anxiety, had surprisingly transformed into an evening of whimsy. This was largely due to the charming gentleman standing beside her.

The crowd began to thin as most people made their way home, but as they walked arm in arm, Sakura could only release a dreamy sigh. It had been such a wonderful night. She felt herself elevate and join the clouds as she was swept up and away by the enchanting man.

What was supposed to just be a dance, quickly transitioned into a date of sorts as the two made no effort to leave each other's side afterwards. Even as the night was wrapping up, neither made a rush for the door. For once, Sakura felt included in the fun... and not just an observer.

"There you are!" a voice shrieked behind her, "I was so worried, Forehead!"

Turning to face her exasperated roommate, Sakura shook her head in playful disbelief. "Why on Earth would you worry?"

"Well, you danced with this... stranger," Ino punctuated, looking over her companion with distrust, "And then you just disappeared. I didn't know what to think!"

"I'm fine, Ino-pig. Besides, you ought to know I can handle myself."

"It's his 'handling' that I'm worried about," she snipped, narrowing her eyes at the masked man in black.

"Ino, calm down. He's being a perfect gentleman, and I'm having a great time," Sakura soothed, patting the blonde's shoulder. "Besides, where's your date? Don't tell me he's picking a fight with the Daimyo's son?"

"Don't joke, Sakura... that nearly happened! Took me twenty minutes to calm him down. Ultimately, it was Shino that helped distract him."

"Shino?"

"Yes. Kiba's obsessed with his costume. Haven't you seen him?"

"No," Sakura pondered, "I don't think so."

"Well," Ino sighed, rolling her eyes, "You're about to..."

"Sakura-chan!" the boisterous Inuzuka called, making his way over to where they were standing. "Do you know who this is?"

Pointing to the man in the black and white striped suit beside him, Kiba stood proudly with a devious grin. Not knowing what he was up to, Sakura played along.

"No. Who is he?"

"I'm the ghost with the most, babe," the man grumbled in a gritty voice.

"Shino, is that you?" she surmised based on her and Ino's previous conversation.

It may have been the frazzled green wig, or the black circles painted around his eyes, but Sakura would never have guessed it would be Shino under that getup. He looked so strange and unusual, that she was really finding it hard to believe it was actually him.

"Yes, yes, it's Shino," Kiba sighed impatiently, "But, do you know who he is supposed to be?"

Looking between the three of them, Sakura felt put on the spot and began to panic. She wasn't sure what she should do or say given the fed up and unamused look on Ino's face.

"He's Beetlejuice," Ino deadpanned, leveling her gaze at Sakura.

"Beetlejuice," Kiba confirmed with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Ahh, Beetlejuice. I see it now," Sakura nodded in understanding

"Ha! That's three times. You gotta do the thing now," Kiba snickered, his toothy grin betraying his giddy amusement.

"It's showtime!" Shino proclaimed, holding up his hands in a display of showmanship.

Creeping out of his pores, bugs came swarming out until he was covered by a large swarming mass. As the black figure grew in size the creepy rumble of his laugh could be heard over the rustling of legs and wings.

And then... they were gone.

As if dissolved into thin air, Shino and his creepy crawlers disappeared.

With a twisted look of disgust and horror, Sakura stood frozen in shock at what she had just witnessed. Unsure of how to respond to such a spectacle, she locked eyes with Ino who was still shaking her head. As if she had seen it a thousand times that night, she remained unfazed. Kiba, however, was laughing uproariously, hands slapping his knee as he was hunched over trying to catch his breath in between wheezes. With Ino delivering a less than delicate jab to his ribs, he cleared his throat and resumed his position, throwing an arm around his date's shoulder.

"How cool was that?" he offered with a slick grin.

"Yeah..." Sakura trailed off in only a slightly sardonic tone, "Very cool."

"Anyways," Ino interrupted, "I'm headed over to Kiba's for the after party, you ready?"

"I, uh, I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Oh, c'mon, Forehead! The night is still young."

"Ino, it's almost two in the morning..."

"So? I'd hardly call that late."

"It's late if you have to be at work in five hours. No more partying for me. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

"Suit yourself," her roommate shrugged, "Just get home safely, please."

Before turning to make her leave, Ino was sure to glare at her masked companion one last time, throwing him the best 'Don't-you-dare-do-anything-stupid' look she could muster.

Watching the vampiric couple disappear into the crowd heading towards the doors, Sakura turned her attention back to the handsome man still at her side. Smiling nervously under his penetrating gaze, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and apologized for her rambunctious, and only slightly overprotective, friends. He didn't seem to mind though, flashing her another one of his criminally gorgeous smiles.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"I know I don't have to, but I'd like to."

"Sure, that would be nice," Sakura smiled, feeling heat flare across her cheeks.

With that, they slipped through the remaining guests and made their way outside. With the soft click of their feet against the paved sidewalk and the occasional rustle of leaves, the walk home was rather quiet and relaxing.

She kept stealing glances of his face, her eyes roving over his features appreciatively each chance she got. He was just so handsome, she couldn't believe she'd never seen him before. Someone this good looking would certainly stick out in her mind.

But, she couldn't place him.

He was a complete stranger in her eyes... which left her thirsty for more.

By the time they reached her building, her heart began to sink. She could feel the glittering glow of her gown fading as the pumpkin chariot crumbled away, and the dismal normalcy returned.

The evening was over.

Climbing the stairwell towards her floor, the man held on tightly to her hand, as if pulling her up the flight of stairs as she felt her feet slow. She wanted so badly to dig her heels into the ground and march them back into the party where they would never have to leave. If they never left, the spell would never be broken, and they could live forever in this moment.

Sighing at her ridiculous attempt at clinging to such a notion, Sakura inwardly laughed at herself.

"Well, this is me," she smiled, motioning toward her door.

"Thank you for letting me walk you home," he grinned in return.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"For what?"

"For showing me a wonderful time tonight. Not sure it would have been the same without you. And thanks again for the auction. You're a wonderful dancer, I'm just sorry it came with such an exorbitant price tag."

"It's a small price to pay for someone like you."

As his words washed over her, she felt her cheeks flush once again. Shying away the smile that emerged, Sakura bit her bottom lip, looking up at the mysterious man nervously. Their eyes met briefly before his gaze fell upon her lips. Eyes darkening as he watched her closely, something came over him, as if struggling with some internal battle.

Eventually, his smile faded as he stepped closer, extending a gloved hand to caress her cheek. Letting his thumb trace over her bottom lip, the man exhaled a measured breath before slowly leaning down and pressing his lips against hers tentatively.

Although she was shocked, Sakura welcomed this stranger's kiss, sighing against him as their mouths connected. His lips were soft, yet strong, as she began burning this exact moment into her mind. Tilting her head, she welcomed those lips again and again. His slick, velvet tongue tapped at her lips in search of her own. Obliging his efforts, she returned his fervor and welcomed the muscle with equal enthusiasm.

Whatever he had been struggling with was long gone.

This man's movements were confident and intentional, easily driving her body into a frenzy. Her head was spinning and her blood felt like it was boiling beneath the confines of her skin. She was no longer thinking, only reacting. Her mind was now a mere passenger to the ride her body was going through during this heated exchange.

The growing hunger of the kiss fueled their movements, and before she knew it, she was pressed up against her door, whimpering into the mouth of this magnificent man. She held onto him for dear life, arms wrapped around his sides, fingers digging into the firm flesh of his back as their kiss seemed to suck all the air from her lungs.

Gasping, she felt his strong hands smooth down the sides of her waist and over the curve of her hips. Wanting the man impossibly close, she raised a leg, hooking it over his hip and pulling him flush against her. A gloved hand was quick to comply as it ran up her thigh and rested upon her knee, holding her there as he pressed his body against hers.

As she felt their hips collide, Sakura couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Her head was fuzzy, well caught up in the moment, but her body wanted more. She contemplated what would happen next, daring to invite the man inside, but before she could do so, he broke their kiss.

Breathless, they both stared at each other wordlessly, lusty bedroom eyes locked onto one another. As if sensing her intentions, the man seemed to contemplate some internal decision once again before slowly releasing the leg that was wrapped around him.

"I should go," he muttered, as if trying to convince himself of his own words.

"Oh... okay."

Sakura wasn't sure what else to say. Sure they had gotten carried away in the moment, but it was hardly out of nowhere. They had been flirting all night, the attraction palpable, as the obvious chemistry between them seemed to nudge them toward this exact moment. It's not like she had any objections to this going any further, but it seemed he did.

She could only assume the worst as he made no follow-up statement. Untangling themselves from one another, Sakura offered a sweet smile, letting him know all was well.

"Goodnight, and thanks again," she whispered, turning the door knob.

"Goodnight, Sakura," he answered softly.

Once inside, she turned to ask his name, hoping he would be interested in seeing her again, but just like that... he was gone.

Much to her disbelief, the spot where he had stood just seconds prior, was empty. Mouth agape, she walked back outside, looking down each side of her floor's walkway, to no avail.

He had vanished.

Closing the door behind her, Sakura sighed loudly. She couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach. Now that the moment had passed, and the spell had been broken, it bothered her that she had no idea who this man was, or if she'd ever see him again.

There was something about the way he said her name just now that made his goodbye seem so final, as if he knew he'd never see her again. It seemed cruel that someone so wonderful would just flee after a night like tonight. Had he not had a good time?

If she was sure of one thing, it was that she had the time of her life tonight. It was a magical evening, and she felt so elated having been the prized possession for someone so ungodly charming and attractive. Who could blame her for wanting more?

Sakura spent the rest of the night lost in thought, wrapped up in the mystery of this man and his disappearance. As she lie in bed, thoughts racing as she stared blankly at the ceiling, one thing became abundantly clear to her.

She may have been the one wearing the witch's costume, but it was she who was under his spell.


	4. The Weeks that Follow

With each passing day after the Gala, Sakura's hope had dwindled.

Each day, little by little, it become glaringly obvious that this man had no intention of ever seeing her again. A thought that both saddened and irritated her. Sakura was definitely a type A personality, and things like this that were out of her control did not sit well with her.

Like a sponge, she tended to soak up knowledge whenever she could, quickly becoming a walking encyclopedia of many things. But intangible subjects like spirituality or love, befuddled her.

One topic she could now add to the list was mysterious men who seemed to vanish without a trace.

Initially, she was quite hopeful. Thinking he would eventually come around, seeing as he knew where she lived and worked, Sakura made sure to stay close to home or work at all times. But as the days passed with no such luck, she began to accept the fact that she may never see him again.

Luckily for her, she was married to her job, and quickly threw herself into her work in an effort to keep her mind distracted... for the most part.

Every night, she would lie awake in bed, eyes following the dancing shadows on the ceiling from the tree branches outside her window. When the fall breeze made them sway, her eyes followed the movement of their shadows, entertaining the fond memories of the dance she shared with her Zorro.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel some kind of remorse over the whole situation.

Day after antagonizing day, she looked at faces more closely... in the halls at work, in the aisles of the supermarket... at passersby on the street... and inside each shop and restaurant window she passed.

Searching, always searching, for her missing beau.

It wasn't that she was obsessed, Sakura just liked to think she was determined to get some kind of closure. Mainly for herself, but also to prove to Ino that he wasn't just some skeevy traveler who was looking to get lucky.

Unfortunately, her roommate liked to bring this topic up more than Sakura cared for. She was already feeling pretty miserly about the whole ordeal, only feeling more ridiculous as the days went by. The longer she thought about it, the more she realized he had zero excuses for not seeing her again. But she supposed, that was his decision.

It couldn't have been any more clear to her now. He simply had no interest in ever seeing her again. A hard truth to learn, but a truth, nonetheless.

Choosing to forgo further lamentation, Sakura was thankful her work life seemed to become more demanding, as it definitely helped to put some distance between her and that night that seemed to haunt her.

With the success of the Gala beneath her belt, Tsunade stepped down as Hokage. The village had raised more than enough to cover the remaining damages and fund most of the expansion plans, so her mentor was rather looking forward to her much earned retirement after the new Hokage was sworn into office.

None other than the Copy Nin Kakashi Hatake was named as the Rokudaime of Konoha, while Naruto studied diplomatic affairs under the tutelage of the other Kage in preparation for his turn. It was a call everyone supported, but seeing as he was still technically a Chuunin with little leadership experience, Tsunade and the Elders thought it best to give the jinchuriki time to develop.

With Naruto, and his would-be advisor, Shikamaru, traveling around the other nations for training, this left Kakashi needing an administrative assistant. With Shizune stepping into a teaching role for the medic training program at the academy, it seemed Sakura would be filling the shoes of such position for the time being.

As Head of the Medical Department, and Hospital Director of Konoha General, Sakura would be working closely with the Hokage anyway, and adding the title "Assistant to the Hokage" to anyone's resume was never something to refuse. She knew it would keep her busy, and that was exactly what she was hoping for.

Ever the dedicated worker, Sakura plunged head first into her new roles, and quickly found how easy it was working with someone she had known for so long. Due to her new job specifications, her hospital rounds were handed off to her medic underlings, as she now needed to work in close proximity to the Rokudaime.

With her office relocating to the Hokage building, it allowed her to be at Kakashi's beck and call, and still be close enough to the hospital. She would no longer be seeing each patient, but would oversee each case file, perform surgeries, and still have time to handle her administrative duties. It was a lot to undertake, but she felt her time with Tsunade had more than prepared her for it.

Moving up in the ranks, Sakura welcomed the change of scenery... and the change in salary.

For the first time in her life, she was able to save enough money to make a down payment on a house, and enjoy her very own place. With the village expanding, she was able to secure a decent home in the newer part of town. It was a far cry from the small home her parents had, and the shoe box apartment she and Ino had shared for the last year. With Kiba moving in, Sakura had no desire to be a constant third wheel, and decided it was time to start acting like the adult she was.

Life seemed to be taking her in some amazing new directions, and instead of dwelling on the past, Sakura reveled in the possibilities of the future. Before she knew it, the days turned into weeks as the end of the year was quickly approaching.

The new year was sure to bring a new beginning for this next chapter in her life, and for the first time in months, Sakura found herself full of hope.


	5. A Pleasant Surprise

Strolling through the hall, Kakashi double checked that all the doors were locked and all the lights were off. He had sent everyone home early for the holidays, and was making his leave when he noticed a familiar glow coming from the office at the top of the stairs. It was a sight he'd seen many nights before, and chuckled to himself that tonight was no different.

Sakura usually worked late into the evenings, often burning the candle at both ends in an astounding display of hard work and diligence. She was easily doing the jobs of three people, and if that wasn't enough on her plate, she often volunteered for other responsibilities and off duty assignments.

Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he saw her doing something non-work related. Hell, he couldn't even remember the last time she took a personal day. It was obvious the woman needed to take some time for herself, if even to sleep in her own bed.

On multiple occasions he'd investigated the same glow coming from the end of the hall, only to find her asleep at her desk. Pen still in hand, and face planted on the papers beneath her, she slept so peacefully. It often made him worry that perhaps she was placing too much pressure on herself, but she had always been a strong one.

Without Sakura's hard work, he – and the whole building – would be at a loss.

He had always known her to be a very promising student, but in latter years, she had grown into one of the most respected and dependable colleagues he had ever known. She had been through so much in her life, as did most shinobi, but Sakura always handled it with such humility and grace. He admired that most about her.

Coming to a stop in front of her office, Kakashi was pleasantly surprised to find her awake. Completely engrossed in her work, Sakura didn't seem to notice the pair of eyes that watched silently from the doorway.

"What are you still doing here? You know it's holiday leave, right? You can go home."

Looking up from her files, Sakura pinned him with the deadest of glares.

"That resting Grinch face is doing nothing for you, by the way," he teased.

"Don't be glib. I'm working," Sakura scoffed, throwing a highlighter at him as he took a seat in the chair across from her desk.

"That's assault, you know? I could have you arrested."

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Yule be sorry," he clicked with his tongue.

"Someone's definitely in the holiday spirit," she smirked, "What are you still doing here, anyways?"

"Same as you. Working. There was some last minute paperwork I had to finish."

"You mean the budget approvals that were due yesterday, so they could be processed before everyone left today?"

"I'm the Hokage, I get the final sleigh on the things around here."

"You and your puns... what are you up to?"

"Nothing really, just trying to spruce things up."

With a roll of her eyes, and a smile creeping across her lips, Sakura entertained his holly jolly demeanor. It may have been cheesy, but it did help lift her spirits.

Everyone else had left hours ago in a rush to get a jump on their holiday plans, but she was stuck closing out case files and making preparations for the new year. Part of her was glad she wasn't the only one who didn't make a dash for the door. She wasn't exactly thrilled over the prospect of getting home and sitting by herself in silence, so it was nice to have some company.

"So, got any holiday plans this year, Hokage-sama?"

"It's just the two of us, Sakura... there's no need for the garnish," he reminded her, hating the added honorifics. "And no, no plans in particular. Maybe just catching up on some reading. I do miss reading for pleasure these days."

Gloating internally, Sakura patted herself on the back. She had been meaning to give Kakashi his Christmas present, but it had always slipped her mind. It was still sitting on her table at home, and with tomorrow being Christmas Eve, she was quickly running out of time to get it to him. Now that she knew how he intended on spending his holiday vacation, she couldn't be more proud of the gift she had procured for him.

"What about you?" his voice interrupted, "Visiting your parents for the holidays?"

"Afraid not," she sighed, looking briefly out the window. "They are hellbent on enjoying this time of peace, and have decided to travel for the next year or so. I think they are in Water Country on some tropical island for the holiday, or at least that's what their last postcard said."

"So what are you doing staying here? Why not go see them?"

"I don't know, there's so much to do here. I mean, I'm still unpacking and getting used to the new place."

"I thought you moved a couple weeks ago?"

"I did, but I've been pretty focused on work lately, and just haven't gotten around to unpacking everything. I haven't even gotten my bed put together yet," she confessed sheepishly, "I've just been sleeping on the couch."

"That just won't do, Sakura. I'm coming over to help. My assistant needs to be well rested, I'm very needy."

"You're telling me," she laughed, closing her last file and throwing it onto the finished pile.

"Well, then it's settled. I'll be over tomorrow to help you get sorted. You've been a great help to me, so it's the least I can do."

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"You're not. I'm volunteering."

"But I don't want to impose on your time off, I'll be fine. I'll get unpacked, clean up a bit, and maybe even break in the fireplace I know I have somewhere behind all the boxes."

"Sounds like an unpacking party to me. I'll bring the wine and then we'll see if we can find this elusive fireplace you mentioned."

"Kakashi..."

"Sakura..." he returned, letting her know it was pointless to argue with him over the matter.

"Ugh, fine," she conceded, knowing further opposition was futile with this man. "Kami knows I could use the extra help. I'll throw in dinner as a reward, I've been meaning to test out the new kitchen."

"Sounds like we have ourselves a date," Kakashi chirped, his eyes crinkling with a smile.

"Wait, what?"

"A date for the unpacking party we're having, silly. Where is this new place of yours, again?"

"Oh... I'm, uh, at the Village Estates... number 328," she stammered, confused by his phrasing.

"So fancy, Doctor Haruno," he jested, making his way toward the door. "Go home, get some rest, and I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

As he waived over his shoulder, Sakura was left speechless. To think this man would sacrifice an entire day off to help her do anything, let alone clean and organize, was crazy to her. Didn't he have better things to do?

Running a hand through her locks, Sakura began biting at her bottom lip, feeling somewhat frazzled by the turn their conversation had taken. It wasn't that she was nervous about him coming over, as they have been working closely each day for the last couple of months. But, work was work... and somehow, this felt... personal.

Would tomorrow really be that different?

She had known Kakashi far too long to just see him as her boss, but the way she viewed him had changed drastically since she was twelve. To her, he had been an instructor, a captain, a teammate, a friend, and now her Hokage.

Sakura remembered feeling intimidated by him in her younger years, as he appeared to possess otherworldly super powers, the likes of which, she had yet to see. Somewhere over the course of time, this morphed into more of an admiration. Year by year, layer by layer, she had come to know more about this man who had been such a prominent figure for much of her life. The impact of a great mentor had been made, the trust of a great leader had been earned, and the bonds of friendship had been sealed.

Their current seamless dynamic could only be attributed to their history together. They just worked well together. Kakashi was like a coin, and like any coin, complete with two sides. He could be easy to work with, yet difficult to deal with. He could be quite lackadaisical, or brutally persistent. He could also be the corniest of jesters, or the most serious of sticklers.

It all boiled down to his audience.

His powers of perception were unrivaled in her eyes. Always looking beyond the layers, to the underbelly and inner workings of anything he set his sight on. Perhaps it was something he had honed over his lifetime, or perhaps he was just special in that aspect. Either way, it filled Sakura with an indescribable sense of awe. She felt lucky calling herself his friend, teammate, and colleague. He was special in her eyes, and no one would ever be able to convince her otherwise.

Especially after this past year.

When Sasuke left the village, Sakura felt as if she was doomed to repeat the cycle of abandonment for all eternity. As if her lingering feelings were keeping her trapped in the quicksand that was their relationship, she struggled to find her footing. Once again, she cycled through the stages of loss in his absence, never knowing if she'd ever see him again.

Determined to break free from the constant and alternating inundation of hope and anguish, she decided to close the door, and move on with her life. Luckily, she had plenty of distractions. Work, family and friends were enough to keep her busy for a while, but eventually, it became clear that distractions often only work for so long before the inevitable truth returns.

She was lonely.

She'd never say it aloud, but Sakura knew it was the truth.

At every turn, there was a constant reminder. From her parents, to her friends, it become obvious that she was missing that special person in her life.

To her mother and father, she was still their little girl. No matter what she accomplished, sometimes they would still treat her like a child blathering on about insignificant subjects while the adults were trying to enjoy themselves. She knew they loved her and were proud, but sometimes she wished they'd tear themselves apart from one another long enough to notice she had grown into a respectable adult.

As for her friends, they were busy living their own lives. Ever the third wheel, Sakura seemed to always feel out of place. From the sidelines, she watched as their relationships blossomed, and life carried them down a path that was all too unfamiliar to her.

And then there was Kakashi.

He had been at the gates with her the day Sasuke left. His kind words repeated in her mind, and honestly helped her more than she knew at the time. Through all the tough times in her life, Kakashi always seemed to be right beside her, very much a comforting shoulder to lean on when needed. Credit where credit is due, if it wasn't for him and Tsunade, Sakura would not be the person she was today.

And for that, she was forever thankful.

Glancing at the framed picture of Team 7 on her desk, Sakura smiled warmly. They had all come so far, it almost seemed like a lifetime had passed since that day in the photo.

Deciding she was far too exhausted to head down that current train of thought, she sighed and collected her things. She needed a hot shower and a good night's sleep. There was much to do the next day, and with Kakashi's help, it might not be so cumbersome.


	6. Christmas

Like clockwork, Sakura awoke just before the light of day. Groggy, sore, and craving a cup of coffee, she forced herself off the couch and toward the kitchen through the maze of stacked boxes. Her trusty coffee pot had been the first item Sakura pulled from the boxes that littered the floors, and currently the only item on her kitchen counter.

But today would fix that.

Grinning at the reminder of what today would bring, Sakura was a jumble of excitement and anxiety. It would definitely be interesting to say the least. She hadn't had anyone over yet, as she was too embarrassed by the state of the barren walls and cluttered floors, but soon enough it would feel more like a home, and less like a storage unit.

Filling her mug and bundling up in her fuzzy bathrobe, Sakura stepped out onto her back porch to enjoy the serenity of the early morning.

Konoha rarely summoned the snow storms of winter, but on chilly mornings when the sun would break over the horizon, the frost could be seen glittering upon the blades of grass and barren trees. Beneath the frozen glisten, the plants lie dormant, patiently awaiting the warmth of spring. Sakura was often marveled by the pause of winter.

Everything was nearly the same, yet coated in a decadent glass-like sheath, protecting it from the harsh cold that lingered in the air. The leaves may have shriveled and fallen long ago, but each branch wore the trappings of winter's icy glaze like a suit of armor, knowing it still held safe the power to breathe new life into future sprouts.

She had been so busy lately, that it was nice to stop and enjoy the little things. This was her favorite time of day, and in that moment, her own little slice of happiness.

There was so much to be happy for today. It was Christmas Eve, Kakashi was coming by to help her settle into her new home, and she would finally have the chance to give him the gift she had been holding onto since Halloween. She was eager to see his face once he realized what he was holding.

While trying to imagine his reaction, she stared down at her reflection in her cup of coffee, noticing the stupidly large grin she was now wearing. Thinking about him just now had made her giddy, her cheeks tinged with the slightest of blushes. Shaking her head, she batted away the curious feeling that tugged at her chest, telling herself it was the bitter cold of the wintry air that had rosied her cheeks.

After finishing her morning coffee, Sakura slipped back inside, sidestepping more boxes as she made her way towards her bedroom. Searching through a pile of clean clothes on the floor, she settled on some comfortable black leggings and an old t-shirt. After all, she was ready to roll up her sleeves and get down to business. With some music playing in the background, she pulled her hair up into a bun on the top of her head and looked over the sea of cardboard that was currently her living room.

It was overwhelming, but help should be arriving soon enough.

Reaching for a box labeled 'Kitchen' she started pulling out dishes and flatware, placing them on the counter until everything was accounted for. Emptying box after box, she began to fill the cabinets and drawers, loving the process of finding homes for all her belongings in this new space of hers. Soon, she could see more of the tiled floor of her kitchen beneath her feet as the boxes were emptied, broken down, and moved into a discard pile. As the pile grew, so did her sense of accomplishment.

She had just begun her process of unpacking, yet she had already made quite a dent. Things were definitely off to a great start.

Before she could decide on what to do next, the chime of the doorbell startled her. It was a sound she had yet to hear, but now that she had, it brought another smile to her face.

Checking the peep hole, she expected to see a certain masked face, but was met with an ominous dark shadow.

Cautiously, she opened the door, raising a brow at what was standing on her front porch.

"A Christmas tree?" she mumbled to herself.

"G'morning Sakura-chan," a familiar voice blurted from behind the large spruce tree.

"Kakashi... what is all this?"

"They say a plant is the most traditional housewarming gift to bring a new homeowner."

"But, this is a giant Christmas tree... and I thought you said you were bringing wine?"

"Oh, I brought that too," he assured, pulling the tree inside as she opened the door for him. "Besides, I thought you could use a little holiday cheer."

"You can set it in the dining room to your right for now. I'm sure we'll find a spot for it once the living room is cleared out."

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Kakashi chuckled, setting the tree down in the corner. Standing with his hands on his hips, he took in the sheer amount of boxes she had to unpack. "Today's gonna be a busy day."

"I know, and I seriously appreciate your help. Honestly, it was a bit intimidating at first, but with you here, it might not be such a pain."

"Glad I can help. I told you before, if you ever need anything, just ask."

As their eyes met, something unspoken passed between them. It was brief, but strong enough to suck a little of the air from her lungs. It was a strange feeling, but one she wasn't completely opposed to. But until she figured out what exactly it was, it was best not to think about it. It only frazzled her.

"Thank you," she added coyly, turning to shut the door behind them.

Just before the door shut, she felt his hand reach for the door knob, his hand brushing against hers as he caught the door just in time.

With her mouth falling open in surprise by the graze of his fingers, she looked at him wordlessly. Astonished by what the simple touch had seemed to accomplish, a flurry of thoughts blew through her mind, and luckily, before she could speak, his voice filled the gap.

"You're going to want to see what else I brought."

"Do you need some help?" she offered, hearing the rustling of bags once Kakashi slipped outside.

"Nope, I think I got everything," he boasted, reappearing in the doorway carrying multiple bags on each arm. "Oops, I think there may be one box left. Think you can grab it for me?"

"I think I can handle it," she giggled, walking out onto the porch.

Spotting the large box, she walked over and picked it up with ease. She had assumed it would be heavy, as he asked for her help, but there was no chakra needed to pick up this parcel. The box was covered in shiny green wrapping paper, and finished off nicely with a woven red ribbon. Looking closely at the script on the ribbon, she saw her name.

"Is this... for me?" she questioned, stepping back into the warmth of the house.

"Of course. It is Christmas, after all. It's traditionally what is done during this time of year."

"Technically, it's Christmas Eve, but you didn't have to get me anything."

"It's always semantics with you, isn't it?" he teased, taking the box from her and placing it beneath the tree propped in the corner. "Besides, giving gifts to people you care about is pretty standard Christmas etiquette, don't you think?"

"People you care about?" she mused, looking at him pointedly.

"Yes," he nodded, "You're very important to me, Sakura. I need you. You're my advisor, my assistant, my colleague, my friend, my doer of things... and I very much need to stay on your good side so you don't make my life a living hell."

With her amused grin falling into a flat line, Kakashi chuckled as he removed his jacket. Her reaction to certain key words he had chosen to use was reassuring. Even the glancing touch of his hand had gotten a reaction from her. If he were a gambling man, he'd say there was definitely something different about her, and he'd put all his money on the fact that it had something to do with him. This brought a smile to his face, as she already held a special place in his heart. Perhaps one day, he too, would hold such a place in hers.

"So, you're giving me a gift so I keep up the good work and continue making you look good?"

"Do I need that much help to look good?"

"No.. I... that's not what I meant. I just-"

"I'm kidding, Sakura," he assured, his eye crinkling with a smile. "I'm not your boss today, I'm your friend who's here to help."

"O-okay," she stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Internally, she was kicking herself. Kakashi had only been here a few minutes, and she had already made herself seem so idiotic. But when had she become so self conscious around him? There were so many thoughts swirling around in her head, she couldn't seem to focus on a single one. Hoping she wouldn't spiral out of control, Sakura inhaled a calming breath.

But when she opened her eyes, they were drawn to the man standing in front of her. The light from the window behind Kakashi bathed him in sunlight, causing his silhouette to glow. He seemed so different today, that she was quite literally seeing him in a different light.

There were no Hokage robes, flak jacket, vest, or headband. Kakashi was so simply dressed, he almost seemed like someone else entirely. As he removed his shinobi-issue sandals, he appeared to be like any other civilian. Donning only a pair of black pants and a black long sleeved shirt, the only familiar aspect about this man now was his ever present mask.

"So..." she scrambled, trying to disrupt her blatant staring, "What is all this?"

"This..." Kakashi began as he rummaged through the bags, "Is for today."

"There's so much... and you already brought me a Christmas tree."

"Yes, and as you know, every good tree needs decorations. I figured that once the house is in order, we can decorate the tree. If you're going to be spending the holiday here, it should look festive."

"Thank you, Kakashi. This is amazing."

"You're welcome, Sakura. And it will be amazing... but first, we must get you unpacked. Where should we start?"

"I figured it would be easier to clear out some boxes with the larger stuff in them, then put together all the furniture, and then finish the boxes with the smaller items."

"Sounds good to me."

"Then," she continued with a twinkle in her eye, "We'll take a break and have some dinner before decorating this tree of yours."

"Sounds even better," he grinned beneath his mask, "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * * * *

The hours seemed to fly by, as the pile of flattened boxes grew. With Kakashi pitching in, Sakura found that it didn't really feel like such backbreaking work anymore. It was rather... fun.

Once all the furniture as assembled, Sakura was amazed that her house started to look more like a livable space. There was a bed for her to sleep on, bookshelves for the boxes of books she refused to part ways with, tables and chairs for the dining room, and even a coffee table for the living room.

All that remained was a small pile of boxes in the living room against the main wall. Most were her beloved books, and the rest consisted of shelves which still needed to be hung, and random knick-knacks she collected over the years.

It was miraculous what two people and a dedicated couple of hours could accomplish together. They really did work well together. In her mind, they were truly an excellent team, and she found herself wondering if this was the only reason they had grown close. Every time she looked at him, she felt a sense of adoration for this man well up inside her.

While placing picture frames up on the table in the entryway, Sakura became engrossed in her thoughts, trying to make sense of it all. Kakashi had always been kind and helpful to her, but as of late, it felt different. The last few months, as a whole, had felt very different for her. She assumed it was his new role as Hokage, but today was far removed from anything she had felt while at the office. He was no longer just her boss... but something more.

"Ah ha!" Kakashi exclaimed victoriously, pulling Sakura out of her current headspace. "We have found the elusive fireplace."

"See, I knew it was around here somewhere," she gloated, coming to see it for herself.

"Now we can use the firewood I brought."

"Firewood?" Sakura gasped, "You, sir, astound me."

"Do I?" he lilted, raising an inquisitive brow.

"Always have," she practically whispered, her voice shrinking under his gaze.

Offering him a tender smile, she averted her eyes and settled her attention on the boxes that still remained. With a helpful burst of chakra, she carried the ones labeled "Books" over to the large bookshelf they had set up on the wall adjacent to the fireplace, missing the curious pair of eyes that followed her every move.

"What did you mean by that?" Kakashi inquired, grabbing a hand full of books and handing them to her.

Shooting the man beside her a nervous glance, she bit her lip in thought as she felt her body go tense. She didn't think her statement would require a follow up question, or that she would ever have to explain herself. But now that she had to, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You just are," she blurted, reaching for the books he held out to her. "I mean, you're Copy Nin Kakashi."

"Oh," he reflected with a touch of disappointment to his deflated tone.

"But what's astounding is that even though you're the Hokage now, you are still here helping me with something as trivial as unpacking books. You even brought me a tree and decorations. What's astounding is that instead of enjoying your much earned time off, you'd rather be helping people. You're just an astounding person, Kakashi. No mask could ever hide that fact."

He didn't know what to say. He was honestly speechless, frozen in place as her words washed over him. It was the gentle swipe of her delicate fingers over his when she grabbed the stack of books from his grasp that snapped him back into reality. He watched her closely as she rearranged the books already on the shelf, adoring her quirky fastidiousness. He wanted to reach out and touch her, telling her how much her words had meant to him, but he froze. Once again, he was hesitant to expose himself or his feelings in such a way... even if it was all he could think about lately.

"Thank you," he spoke softly, handing her the last few books.

Watching as she smiled warmly in return, he felt a tinge of guilt. She was being so honest and forthcoming, yet, he was sitting on a hidden truth that weighed heavily on his heart.

But, Kakashi was overly cautious for a reason. At one point in his life, he had lost everyone he had ever loved. And over the years, he became used to the quiet loneliness, but now... so much had changed.

Recently, a very special person had made his life vibrant and warm once again, and today was just his way of returning the favor. He was hoping the day would give him the courage to come clean about what transpired between them months ago, but he didn't want to risk ruining the great day they both seemed to be enjoying.

He would just have to wait for the right moment... a moment in which he would no longer be able to hide behind this mask of his.

* * * * *

They had finished unpacking just in time. Both of them were starving, and their bellies began to gurgle in offense to being forgotten as the last box was broken down. All that was left was to hang some shelves up on the barren walls, an easy job for Kakashi. While he measured and leveled each shelf, Sakura prepared dinner, and soon the house was filled with the mouthwatering aroma of roasted chicken and vegetables.

"How about we open gifts before we eat?" he called from the living room.

"That works, the chicken needs to cool for a bit anyway," she agreed, turning off the oven.

Joining Kakashi in the living room with the gift bag she had been holding onto for months, she held it out for him to take with the largest smile plastered on her face.

"Mine first," she beamed.

"If you insist," he huffed playfully, taking the bag off her hands.

Sitting on the couch beside him, Sakura became antsy, impatiently awaiting his reaction. She had waited so long for this moment, and now that it was happening, she could hardly contain her excitement. His nimble fingers untied the bow securing the handles together and rummaged through the layers of tissue paper in search of the buried item.

Halting as he saw it, Kakashi glanced at her with wide eyes before gently pulling the leather-bound notebook from the confines of the gift bag with care. His hand smoothed over the familiar front cover, peeling it back slowly to read the inscription on the inside.

'To anyone lucky enough to find this in their possession, let it be known that love is what drives us. Love can move mountains and glacial hearts, alike. Like the warmth of a fire or a delicious meal, love sustains us. I pray you know this truth to be certain, either in this life, or the next. – Jiraiya'

"This is..." he stammered, in disbelief, "How did you get this? This was his personal writing journal, he carried it everywhere."

"I have my ways," she shrugged with an air of mystery, watching as he flipped to the first page.

"The Traveling Warrior and Other Short Stories," he read aloud, thumbing through the handwritten pages.

"Do you... like it?" she eased, concerned as he had grown quiet.

"It's perfect," he added warmly, locking eyes with her. "Thank you, Sakura. This means a lot to me."

"I'm glad," she blushed. "I thought only his number one fan deserved his personal collection of stories."

"You know me so well," he teased, holding the book to his chest lovingly.

"Let's see what you got me, shall we?" she reckoned, pulling at the bow and tearing through the wrapping paper.

It was just a simple cardboard box, so she eyed the man beside her and tore at the tape keeping the flaps shut. Folded inside the box, was a fluffy white blanket.

"I have one just like it on my couch at home. Figured you might need it if you intend to continue sleeping on yours. Wouldn't want you catching a cold."

"It's so floofy," she giggled, removing the blanket from the box.

Placing it on her lap, she kept smoothing her hands over the comforting material. It was the softest fabric she had ever touched, and could not wait to feel it around her. Unfolding it and throwing it around her shoulders, she was surprised to find another box that was wrapped inside it.

"Another present?" she beamed, "How exciting."

Lifting the lid from the box, she unveiled a crimson scarf. It, too, was soft and warm. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the ends were ornate, expertly detailed with tiny pink and white cherry blossoms.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, holding it up to her cheek and sighing into the plush fabric.

"For your early morning walks into work," he added with a hidden grin.

"Thank you, Kakashi. It's perfect."

"Keep going," he hinted, looking down into the box.

"More?"

In the bottom of the box, was another box. This one was thin and flat, and she eyed him curiously as she picked it up and inspected it. Opening the end, she pulled out a picture frame, her expression warming as she stared at it fondly.

"I love it," she whispered, holding it up to her chest.

"It's one of my favorites," he confessed, noticing how her eyes began to water as she continued to stare at the photo.

It was the picture they had taken after his inauguration as Rokudaime. That day had sent them both down an interesting new path in their lives, and he was glad to have a keepsake from that moment. He, dressed in his Hokage robes and hat, had both arms over Naruto and Sakura. Both he and Naruto were smiling so hard, their eyes were nearly shut, but Sakura, dressed in her new lab coat, was looking up at Kakashi with such a proud smile.

It was endearing in a way. That look she held for him, spoke volumes to him now. And based on her reaction to seeing the photo, perhaps he wasn't the only one who felt the same way.

"I know just where to put this," she sniffled, walking towards the table at the entryway. Making room between the picture of Team 7, and the picture of her between Kakashi and Tsunade the day she became a Jonin, Sakura placed the new frame. Sitting it down gently, she marveled at her little collection of memories.

"There," she nodded to herself, "Now it'll be the last thing I see when I leave, and the first thing I see when coming home."

"You forgot one," Kakashi called from the couch.

"Another gift?" she exasperated, making her way back over to him. "There's no way anything else could be in that box, Kakashi."

"Check again."

As she turned the box upside down, a small piece of paper fell out and onto the floor. Picking it up, she realized it was a business card. Flipping it over, she noticed it was her own business card... with one minor addition.

"A gold star?" she questioned, unsure of what this meant.

"Yes."

"I don't get it..."

"Gold stars are only given to the best, and you have earned yours."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. You should feel lucky, you know... I only give these to my favorite people."

"Who else have you deemed with such an honor?" she teased, nudging him playfully.

"Just you. You're the only one."

With her smile falling, she blinked at him, trying to comprehend his words. It was such a simple and understated gesture, that she failed to realize what a big deal this kind of thing was to Kakashi. What she initially thought to be a gag gift of sorts, was now a badge of honor.

Without thinking, she reached out and hugged him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she eyed the card still in her hand, a thumb rubbing over the golden reminder he placed upon it. As she held him tight, she breathed him in, noting the subtle hint of cologne.

She had never known Kakashi to wear cologne, as being a shinobi requires one to be invisible and leave no trace, or scent, to track. However, he had chosen to wear some today. She couldn't be certain as to why, but it had smelled so familiar. Try as she might, she could not figure out where she had smelled this scent before, and kept trying to place it, much to her dismay.

"Are you sniffing me?" his voice pried, startling her from her haze.

"Uh, yeah... sorry," she admitted shyly, settling back onto the couch. "You smell good, by the way."

"Thank you, it's probably the aftershave."

"You shaving? Now there's something I've never thought about," she added with a giggle.

"Yes. Stubble under the mask is not comfortable. It gets too itchy."

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Good to know," he added affectionately, holding her gaze as a moment of deeper meaning passed between them.

"C'mon," she motioned with her head, "Let's eat, shall we?"

Clinking their wine glasses together, the two sat down at the dining table to enjoy a well deserved warm meal.

Grabbing her knife and fork, Sakura began slicing up her chicken into bite-sized pieces, all too eager to taste her cooking. She hoped it was good, as she mentally kicked herself for not trying it beforehand. Hopefully Kakashi would like it. She'd never live down his incessant teasing if it was revoltingly inedible.

With that thought giving her anxiety, she reached for the glass of wine. Chugging her entire glass, she reached for the bottle and poured herself another helping.

"Would you like some... more... wine?" she trailed off, almost dropping the bottle when she looked across the table at him.

"What?" he questioned, chewing his food with such nonchalance.

"You're mask..." she breathed, "It's down."

"Well, it's kind of hard to eat with it on," he grinned, wiping his mouth with his napkin as he stared back at her.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. She had seen his face, his entire face in all its youthful glory. Her mouth still hung open as her eyes roved over every feature. It was so unexpected, and better yet, he had allowed her to see it.

Lifting a piece of chicken to his mouth, he froze, looking across at her as he felt her stare intensify.

"I can't eat with you watching me."

"I'm sorry," she confessed, feeling her face flush.

"Maybe I should just put the mask back on..."

"No!" she exclaimed, "Please, eat. You'll have to excuse me. I've just... never seen your face before."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I think I would remember if I had."

"Would you?" he emphasized, taking the piece of chicken from his fork with his teeth.

It wasn't until she saw his teeth that everything began to click. His cuspids were unusually long, and she had only seen that exact dental anomaly in one other person recently. Suddenly, she felt all the blood drain out of her head as the realization set in.

"You..." she breathed, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "It was you that night, wasn't it?"

"I guess you do remember," he eased, putting down his fork as he felt the atmosphere between them change.

"Of course I do, Kakashi... why wouldn't I? I've seen that face almost every night since then."

"Every night?"

"Why didn't you just tell me?! Do you have any idea what I've been through? To think I thought it was something I did..."

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't plan on running into anyone that night. That is why I was up on the roof. But then you came outside and seemed so distraught over something, I just felt compelled to intervene."

"That's why you bid on my dance? Out of pity?" she accused, a tinge of hurt lacing her voice.

"No. It wasn't pity. It was something else..."

"Something else? Like what?"

"Jealousy. There were so many cretins there, all salivating over who would win you... I just didn't want to subject you to that. I bid on that dance because I wanted to dance with you."

"So you just wanted me for yourself? It was all part of your plan to fool me into falling for you and then disappearing forever? Is this some sick joke to you? I mean, we made out that night... I was going to ask you inside..."

"I know. I'm not proud of my behavior that night, but I do not regret it. I just thought it would be a simple dance. But the attraction I felt was real. What we shared that night was real. You had no idea who I was, and we were just two souls enjoying each other's company. There was no history or boundaries standing in our way and we could just be ourselves. Before I knew it, we had gotten carried away, and the guilt began to set in. It started to feel more like deception, and so, I chose to run. I never meant to hurt you, I hope you know that."

Blinking away a single tear, Sakura wiped her cheek. Looking away, she cleared her throat and collected her thoughts. She could feel him staring at her, searching for a response, but she gave none. Initially, she felt betrayed, but underneath that was relief. She was glad it wasn't anything she had said or done... and she was glad it was him and not some random traveler who had ghosted her for unknown reasons.

As much as she wanted to hold this against him, she just couldn't.

"You should have told me," she finally responded, her voice cracking as she held back her emotions.

"I know, but I was... scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Of being a disappointment."

"Kakashi, why would you think that?"

"You felt like you had met this amazing person, and it was obvious how happy that made you. I just didn't want to ruin it by telling you who I really was. I just assumed you would be disappointed... or grossed out... or horrified. It was just nice seeing the real you... the carefree and spontaneous you. The you that was free to be whatever you wanted because you didn't feel the pressure to act a certain way."

Unfortunately, he made an excellent point. Had she known who it was beneath the mask that night, she might have been inclined to remain more reserved. She couldn't say for sure, but who knows how the night would have gone if she had known. It definitely would have not been the same, so in a way, she was glad it remained a mystery. She wasn't too keen on the aftermath that evening had caused her personally, though.

"Why didn't you say anything afterwards?"

"I thought about it. By the time I had decided to come and talk to you, that's when I got the news that I was to be named Hokage. With me as Hokage, and you stepping in to fill the assistant/advisor role, I really didn't want to say anything that would compromise the integrity of our new roles. I thought I was doing the right thing, but it weighed heavily on me. You're very special to me, Sakura. Even if you never speak to me again... outside of work, that is... I don't think that fact will ever change."

Staring down at her plate, Sakura thought about everything he had said. Tonight, and that night at the gala, his words seemed genuine. The only bit of deception she could perceive was in his withholding of the truth, nothing that he actually said to her seemed like a lie. So did he really lie to her?

The initial shock had worn off, but she was still wrestling with her emotions. The man at the gala was indeed the man sitting across from her at this very moment. Granted, this man looked more like a sad puppy than a handsome Casanova, but she felt the same tug on her heart looking at him. She couldn't stay mad at him, not over something like this.

If anything, it made sense of the weirdness she had been experiencing as of late. The lingering gazes, the innocent flirting, the unintentional touches... it was the same attraction she felt that night in October. It was reassuring to know that the feelings she held for this man did not waiver. She had fell for the real Kakashi... the one behind the mask.

As she thought of how to respond, movement caught her eye. Standing, he pulled his mask up and glanced at her, apologizing once again.

"I should go," he sighed.

"Don't..."

"Huh?"

"Don't you dare say that to me again. I watched you disappear before my eyes once, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that happen again."

"But... I thought you were upset?"

"I was. But, I understand the situation. I now see why you did what you felt you had to do. I trust your judgment, I always have."

"So, you want me to stay?"

"Who else is going to help me put up the tree?" she smirked, motioning for him to sit back down.

"I think you're the astounding one, Sakura" he reflected, removing his mask as he took a bite of his food.

"I just figured if I'm going to be alone on Christmas, and you're going to be alone... maybe we can be alone together."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he agreed, flashing her a crooked grin.

She had missed that handsome smile of his, and how it made her insides twist into knots. The fluttering of her heart continued as they finished their dinner, each of them stealing glances at the other. They had moved past the unpleasantness from earlier, and were now focusing on the here and now.

With the weight of his secret off his shoulders, Kakashi was noticeably more at ease, which made Sakura happy. A feeling which grew the longer they spent together. Being with him just made everything so much more tolerable. Even something as tedious as doing the dishes was fun with this man. And little by little, Sakura become curious about their future and what roles they would each play in the other's life in the upcoming year. It would be a fresh start to a new year, and the possibilities were endless and exciting.

With the dishes done and the kitchen cleared, they began the task of setting up and decorating the Christmas tree. Kakashi had brought everything they needed to bring the tree to life, and once the last ornament was hung, they stepped back to take in their handiwork.

"It's beautiful," Sakura praised, missing the eyes that admired her cheerful glow.

"It certainly is," he agreed, knowing full and well he wasn't talking about the tree at the moment.

But something in his periphery caught his eye. Looking through the window behind her, he saw the delicate flurry of snowflakes. It hadn't snowed in Konoha in years, and the fact that it happened to start at this exact moment... on Christmas Eve, no less... was a good sign in his book.

"Will you look at that," he remarked, "It's snowing."

"It is!" she gasped, "I can't believe it. I've never had a white Christmas before."

"Shall we sit and watch?" Kakashi questioned looking toward the comfy couch calling his name.

"Sounds perfect," she agreed, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the couch.

Sitting beside each other, they enjoyed the silence, both captivated by the snow fall outside. For Kakashi, it was Sakura's face that was more alluring, as the warmth and awe she showed was enough to melt his heart. Whatever magic was responsible for this moment, he was thankful for, as there was no other place he'd rather be then here with the woman who had charmed him many months ago.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Sakura admitted softly, curling up beside him. "Today has been such a great day, and I have you to thank for it."

"No thanks needed, I was happy to do it," he added warmly.

Reaching up, Sakura's fingers slowly hooked the top of his mask and brought it down. Astonished that he let her do it, she grinned up at the handsome face staring back at her. With her palm smoothing over his clean shaven cheek, she pulled him down to her as she leaned in closer, eager to kiss his lips once again. As she felt his breath hitch, she gently pressed her lips to his, kissing him sweetly. It was an innocent kiss, but one that held so much emotion.

She couldn't think of the right words to convey how she felt, so she was hoping this would do the trick. As she pulled away, their eyes connected and she felt hands on either side of her face keep her still. He didn't want her to pull away so quickly, not before he could return his own feelings. He kissed her deeply, a controlled passion that stemmed from the bottled desire he had been holding onto all these weeks.

It was nothing short of a miracle that this beautiful and talented woman wanted anything to do with him, and now that he had her in his grasp, he was never letting go. When he pulled back to look upon her face, he saw the same twinkle in her eye. Kissing her forehead, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as they continued to watch the snow fall outside.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," he whispered, pulling the new blanket over her.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi," she responded drowsily, wrapping an arm over his chest as her cheek snuggled against him.

That night would mark the end of one year, and the beginning of a new one. One filled with love and honesty, and that's all he could have hoped for. As he listened the soft sounds of Sakura sleeping, he was reminded of Jiraiya's own words.

'Love is what drives us... Love is what sustains us...'

No truer words had ever been spoken. And as he kissed the candy colored locks of the woman upon his chest, he counted himself lucky to be one of the few who understood those words.


End file.
